custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Kel Mitchell (Thevideotour1's version)
Who Framed Kel Mitchell is a custom Nickelodeon film and a custom Barney and Arthur crossover movie released in theatres on September 3, 1996. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Scott Free Productions, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. The film combines live action and animation. This film uses the same musical arrangements from Season 1, Ray Fabi's musical arrangements and James Horner's musical arrangements. Plot When Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents, Barney, Arthur and their friends must know the truth that that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. Movie Plot This movie starts with Kenan and Kel at their house. Their mom tells them to babysit their cat while she is away. Then she leaves. Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *The Winkster (Davd Voss / Ashley Wood) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Geoff (Michael Copon) *Herbert (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jules (Eric Jacobson) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Helmut (Kevin Kleinberg) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Loki (Mark Rendall) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Maria (Alison Hildeth) *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Roger Rabbit (Charles Fleischer) *Jessica Rabbit (Kathleen Turner (speaking voice), Amy Irving (singing voice)) *Jim Lehrer *Rick Astley *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Theodire Seville (Janice Karman) *Dave Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) *Miss Miller (Dody Goodman) *Kazuya Mishima (Billy West, because Adam Dudley is voicing Kazuya in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Heihachi Mishima (Bob Bergen, because John Paul Shepard is voicing Heihachi in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Jun Kazama (Carolyn Lawrence, because Edi Patterson is voicing Jun in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Lei Wulong (Jackie Chan, because Gray G. Haddock is voicing Lei in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Lee Chaolan (Bruce Dinsmore, because David Stokey is voicing Lee in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Marshall Law (Carlos Alazraqui, because Law doesn't have a speaking role in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Paul Phoenix (Bill Fagerbakke, because Paul doesn't have a speaking role in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Nina Williams (Tress MacNeille, because Ellie McBrice is voicing Nina in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Anna Wiliams (Bonnie Hunt, because Claire Hamilton is voicing Anna in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin (George Carlin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine (Ringo Starr) *Henry the Green Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon (Ringo Starr) *James the Red Engine (Bill Fagerbakke) *Percy the Green Engine (Tom Kenny, who uses SpongeBob's 1999 voice) *Toby (Ringo Starr) *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) *Splatter (Michael Angelis) *Dodge (Michael Angelis) *Lady (Ringo Starr) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel (Neil Crone) *P.T. Boomer (Doug Lennox) *Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda) *Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine) *Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Max Goof (Jason Marsden) *Roxanne (Melissa Altro, because Kellie Martin is voicing Roxanne in A Goofy Movie) *Chip 'n' Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Russi Taylor) *Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) *Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) *Rizzo the Rat (Steve Whitmire) *Animal (Frank Oz) *Fozzie Bear (Frank Oz) *Miss Piggy (Frank Oz) *Sam the Eagle (Frank Oz) *Gonzo (Dave Goelz) *Bugs Bunny (Billy West) *Daffy Duck (Tom Kenny) *Sylvester (Carlos Alazraqui) *Tweety Bird (Bob Bergen) *Porky Pig (Bob Bergen) *Garfield the Cat (Kevin Costner) *Eric (from GoAnimate) (voiced by his same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Oliver (from GoAnimate) (Voiced by Eric) *Diesel (from GoAnimate) (voiced by his same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Kimberly (from GoAnimate) (voiced by her same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui) *Heffer Wolfe (Tom Kenny) *Filburt Shellbach (Mr. Lawrence) *Papa Smurf (Don Messick) *Smurfette (Lucile Bliss) *Hefty Smurf (Frank Welker) *Brainy Smurf (Arthur Holden) *Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chuckie Pickles (Christina Cavanaugh) *Phil and Lil Deville (Kath Soucie) *Angelica Pickles (Lucien Douglas, because Cheryl Chase is visiting her mom at the hospital for 1 week and is voicing Angelica in Rugrats and its spin-off, All Grown Up. When he voices Angelica, Lucien Douglas uses his Season 3-4 Chip voice) *Stu Pickles (Mark Metcalf, because Jack Riley is voicing Stu in Rugrats and its spin-off, All Grown Up) *Didi Pickles (Melanie Chartoff) *Alan Parrish (Robin Williams) *Sarah Whittle (Bonnie Hunt) *Judy Shepherd (Kirsten Dunst) *Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce) *Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) *Super Mario (Charles Martinet) *Yoshi (Patty Wirtz) *Bowser (Harvey Atkin) *Donkey Kong (Richard Yearwod) *Diddy Kong (Patty Wirtz) *The Klumps (Eddie Murphy) *Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) *Harry Wormwood (Danny DeVito) *Zinnia Wormwood (Rhea Perlman) *Michael Wormwood (Brian Levinson) *Miss Honey (Embeth Davidtz) *Miss Trunchbull (Pam Ferris) *Snow White (Mary Kay Bergman) *Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) *Aurora (Erin Torpey) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Belle (Jennifer Sequin, because Paige O'Hara is voicing Belle in the 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast) *Jasmine (Sonja Ball, because Linda Larkin is voicing Jasmine in the 1992 Disney film, Aladdin) *Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) Songs #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine (sung by Barney, Arthur, and their friends) #Why Don't You Do Right? (sung by Jessica Rabbit) #Never Gonna Give You Up (sung by Rick Astley) # #Friendship Song ( # # # #Tinkerputt's Song # # # # # # # # # # # # # #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's Safety". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Arthur musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The James Horner musical arrangements from "Jumanji!" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is continue used. *Cherie wears a yellow blouse, blue jean shorts, and purple saddle shoes. And wavy hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Aaron wears a red t-shirt, white shorts, and gray sneakers. *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and the same hairstyle in "On the Move". *Geoff wears a green long-sleeved shirt, beige cargo shorts, and black sneakers. *Herbert wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Jules wears a gray sweatshirt over a red shirt, bright blue jeans, and blue sneakers. *Kathy wears the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter" and same hairstyle in "Classical Cleanup". *Helmut wears a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show" and the same hairstyle in "Shopping for a Surprise". *Shirlee wears a purple t-shirt, white shorts, and pink sneakers. *Loki wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a white vest, blue jeans, and brown shoes. *Maria from the Arthur show speaks in this film and is a main character, as she is voiced by Alison Hildreth. She will also speak and become a main character in custom Arthur episodes, not real Arthur episodes. *Another Barney and Arthur crossover movie to have Thomas the Tank Engine characters. *Another Nickelodeon film to have Disney characters. *Geoff's voice is a mix of Eric Cartman's Season 9-onwards voice from South Park and Ron's voice from the rest of Honey I Shrunk the Kids. *Jules' voice is a mix of Junior's voice from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" and Garth's voice from "Wayne's World". *Helmut's voice is a mix of his current voice (Pitch +2) and Eric Cartman's Season 8 voice. *Francine's voice is the same as her Season 5 voice from the Arthur show, except she has her higher-pitched voice (Pitch +3). *Muffy's voice is the same as her Season 1 voice from the Arthur show, except she has her higher-pitched voice (Pitch +6) *First time, Francine's voice is higher-pitched (Pitch +3). She will also have it in Season 4-present episodes of Arthur. *First time, Muffy's voice is higher-pitched (Pitch +6). She will also have it in Season 4-present episodes of Arthur. *First appearence of Diesel 10. *The Tekken characters made their film debut in this movie. *In the crossover movie, Nina is wearing the same P1 costume from Tekken 2. In Tekken: The Motion Picture, she wore different costumes. *James the Red Engine's voice is the same as Patrick's from Season 1 of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Nina's voice is the crossover movie is the same as Charlotte's voice from "Rugrats", as she is voiced by Tress MacNeille. *Anna's voice in the crossover movie is the same as Sarah's voice from "Jumanji", as she is voiced by Bonnie Hunt. *Anna's look in the Barney and Arthur crossover movie is different then Tekken: The Motion Picture. Anna's hair is brown in the crossover movie rather than dark blue in Tekken: The Motion Picture. Also, Anna's tights are brown in the crossover movie rather than gray in Tekken: The Motion Picture. The colorful bird is on the skirt portion on her red dress in the crossover movie, but it was removed in Tekken: The Motion Picture. *The fight between Anna against Kel Mitchell is longer than the one in Tekken: The Motion Picture. In Tekken: The Motion Picture, she fights against her sister, Nina. *P.T. Boomer appears in this film as a regular character. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, he was cut from the final cut of the movie because audiences complained about him being "too scary". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he and the others are going in Kenan and Kel's house. *Filming took place on January 15-20, 1996. *The 1997 film, Titanic has the same running time for the original version of this film. *Like the Shaolin Soccer Hong Kong DVD, the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version was shortened by 90 minutes, with the option for viewers to access the deleted scenes in the middle of the film. The deleted scenes are included on the disc in the form of a small purple dinosaur logo appearing in the top right hand corner which you can select to view the extra footage at the appropriate time. If you want to see many scenes that are deleted from the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version, go to the film edits section. Viewers can also access behind-the-scenes special effects footage when a small green dinosaur appears. Great idea but you cannot watch the film without these logos or choose to see the film with the extended scenes blended in automatically. *Like the Shaolin Soccer U.S. DVD by Miramix Films, the Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version deleted 104 minutes of footage from the original cut. In addition, the DVD gives viewers the option to play the original version. *Some deleted scenes are only shown in the original version. If you want to see them, go to the film edits section. *When Anna shrieks while getting her left leg twisted, her shriek is the same as Charlotte's scream from "A Rugrats Vacation" (when ), *During a scene of Diesel 10 and Boomer punishing Anna, Sir Sav-a-Lot composed by James Horner is used. *When Muffy says "Hey, what're you doing?!", the sound clip voiced by the ice cream man (portrayed by Floyd Levine) from "Good Burger", except it was pitched up to +12 and mixed with Muffy's voice. *During a scene of Van Pelt shooting something in the house, Barney, Arthur, and their freinds running away from Van Pelt, and Van Pelt shooting Dave's car, The Hunter composed by James Horner is used. *When Barney, Arthur and their friends scream as they run away from Van Pelt, Barney's scream is the same as Gordon's scream from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Gordon screams while he and Wayne got shrunk), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Woody's scream from "Toy Story" (when Woody has a burn mark on his forehead), except it was pitched up to +7, BJ's scream is the same as Flik's scream from "A Bug's Life" (when ), except, Scooter's scream is the same scream from " ", Derek's scream is the same as Mr. Krabs' scream from "Truth or Square?" (when ), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's Season 3 voice, *When Van Pelt screams while falling off the cliff and splashing into the water, his scream is a mix as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut inside the toaster) (Pitch -5) and Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Francine has ketchup on her dress) (Pitch -6), except they were double slown down and mixed with Van Pelt's voice. *During a scene of Diesel 10 and Bowser punishing Kel, Rampage Through Town composed by James Horner is used. *When Kel screams as he is grabbed by Diesel 10, Kel's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob gets out of Patrick's house, smashes the wall part of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Kel's voice. *During a scene of Eric playing with matches, the music from "Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn" (when Arthur and Buster saw Mr. Ratburn talking on the phone about heads) is used. *When Splatter and Dodge scream as they are pushed off the cliff, *During a fight of Barney, Thomas, and Diesel 10, Much Faster Than Bamboo composed by James Horner is used. *When Diesel 10 is pushed off the cliff by Thomas and Barney and falls into the acid pond, Diesel 10's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from " Film Edits Nickelodeon airing and Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version: *All the parts of Kel at Miss Trunchbull's house are edited out. *Barney. Arthur and their friends go into Bowser's castle try to find Kel Mitchell before Diesel 10 squishes him and and Bowser breathes fire on Kel. *Muffy tries to find Kel before Kel gets stolen by Donkey Kong. *The part where Kenan stops Francine has been deleted. *The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown. * PBS and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version: *The Jim Lehrer newshour part has been deleted. *Rick Astley's scenes are missing and Never Gone Give You Up has never sung. *A scene of Anna being angry at Kel and fighting him has been cut. *A scene where Heihachi breaks Kel's neck has been deleted. *A scene where Barney, Arthur, and their friends going to the cemetary to see River Phoenix's grave has been removed. *A scene of Cletus burping at dinner has been removed. *In the original version, Cletus farts at dinner many times. In the PBS and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version, Cletus farts at dinner once. *A scene of Kel being kidnapped by Anna Williams has been cut. *Van Pelt try to shoot Barney, Arthur, and their friends. They hide under the table. *Van Pelt shoots Dave Seville's car many times. *BJ throws a rock at Splatter and Dodge's windows. *Kel gets stuck on a rope after he runs away from Diesel 10 and his other evil friends. *The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown. Quotes Quote 1: *Jim Lehrer: (on the news) Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents. So Barney, Arthur, and his friends might tell the truth that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. *(the screen comes out of the TV and Harry Wormwood is watching the news) *Harry: Did you see that? That guy is talkin' about the demise of Barney's parents. *Zinnia: Harry, you know there is some kind of black guy who got framed for it. *Matilda: (sitting on the couch and looks at her dad) Hi, dad. *Harry: Young lady, what were you doing? *Matilda: I was reading a book all day long. *Harry: That is the biggest lie I ever heard. You think you're sitting there not doing anything? *(Matilda sitting on the couch not saying anything) *Harry: Hello? *Zinna: Harry, the newcaster is talking about the demise of Barney's parents. *Matilda: There's a con-artist in the news. *Harry: What? *Matilda: He's inside the TV right now. *Zinnia: He's not a con-artist. He's a newcaster. *Matilda: A con-artist! *Barney: (arrives) Who said that!? *Harry: It was Matilda! She started it! *(the rest of the gang arrive) *Arthur: What'd she say? Quote 2: *Anna: Finally, I will finish you off, you brat. *Kel: What a great idea! You'll have excellent practice before I take care of Kenan. *Anna: You look down on me my entire life, haven't you? That's right. Even since Nina and I were children, I was never quite able to measure up to her. My father always look better. From the beginning, he considered me an irritating bird, but he's not here to protect me anymore... so now Nina and I can settle once in for all which one of us is the better sister. *Kel: You are the one who did it, aren't you, Anna?! You killed your father! *Anna: You'll pay for that!! (she runs up to Kel, then she jumps up, and fights him) YAAA!!! *(Kel tries to punch Anna in the face, but Anna dodges a punch by sidestepping and kicks him with her right leg where her skirt portion of her red dress covers it because a slit running down from one side of her hip exposes her left leg) *(Anna then slaps Kel in the the face) *(Kel tries to uppercut Anna, but she dodges an uppercut by sidestepping, then she did a sidekick with her right leg) *(Kel tries to punch Anna again, but she dodges a punch by crouching, then she kicks him with a right leg from a crouch) *(Kel kicks Anna in the tummy with his right leg) *(Anna tries to fight Kel, then kicks him with her left leg, but Kel grabs Anna's left leg and twists it) *Anna: (shrieks while her left leg get twisted, her shriek is Charlotte's from A Rugrats Vacation) AAAH!!! (she pulls out a hammer out of her tights, then she throws it to Kel, making his right arm hurt a bit) *Kel: Oh, coward!! *Anna: That's funny to hear that come from you with all people. I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something before I finish you off. Jessica doesn't actually love you at all. *(P.T. Boomer is on top of Diesel 10 and they come to Anna. They are laughing evilly) *Kel: Uh-oh! *Anna: Ha! Is it really that shocking to you!? Now you know what it's like to feel the pain of betrayal. *(Diesel 10 and Boomer continue laughing evilly) *Boomer: Hello, sexy girl. *(Anna looks at Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer and gasps) *Diesel 10: We've got a plan and you're not in it! *Anna: You can't beat me, men! (she kicks Diesel 10 with her right leg, grunting) *Boomer: Not good enough, Miss Williams! *Diesel 10: Now it's time for you punishment, sexy girl! (he grabs Anna with his claw) Say "hello" to Pinchy! (he and Boomer laugh evilly) *Anna: OOOH NOOOOO!!!! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends rush up to Diesel 10 and Boomer) *Muffy: Diesel 10! Stop! Don't grab that woman with your claw! Hey, what're you doing?! *Diesel 10: I'm grabbing her with Pinchy! (laughing evilly) *Boomer: And we're punishing her! (laughing evilly) You'll never stop her now! *Chip: Oh, yes, we will! *Arthur: We gotta stop her! *Barney: Let's go! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends jump on top of Diesel 10) *Diesel 10: (as Barney, Arthur and their friends being Anna down and they run off) Hey, where you going?! Come back here and fight!! *Min: No, we won't! *(Anna is being grabbed by Diesel 10's claw again) *Anna: (screaming, as if being Rosie's scream taken from "A Bugs Life") AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *(Diesel 10 and Boomer laughing evilly) *Diesel 10: Okay, sexy girl. We know about the buffers. *(the viaduct is rumbling and rocks are falling into the acid river) *Anna: My universe is starting to crumble. *Boomer: And we know about the magic railway. *Diesel 10: And when we find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history. *Boomer: Can you tell us where the buffers are... now! *(Anna pulls our a knife out of her tights. She starts giggling) *Boomer: You got 10 seconds! *(Anna gasps while her knife is on Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10 and Boomer, together: 10... 9... *(Anna is straining while getting her knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 8... 7... 6... 5... *(Anna sighs while she has her knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 4... 3... *(Anna cuts up Diesel 10's pipes with her knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 2--! *(water is emerging frm Diesel 10's pipes) *Anna: Too late, Diesel!! *(Diesel 10 groans while throwing Anna with his claw) *Anna: (flying in the sky, screaming, as if were another Rosie's scream from "A Bug's Life) AAAAH!!! (she falls on top of Barney, Arthur, and their friends) *Arthur: Let us go! Let us go! *BJ: Anna, you're crushing us! Get off us right now! Get off!! *Anna: Oops! I'm sorry! (she gets off the rivals) *Loki: How could you?!!! *Anna: I didn't mean to do that. *Barney: I see. We are okay. *Francine: Where's Kel? *Anna: He got away. *Carlos: Then, we'd better go get him. *Kathy: Yeah. We gotta save him, otherwise, he'll be lost! *Anna: (sighs) Okay. Go get him. *James: (puffs in) Barney, Kel is kidnapped by the villians! *Barney: Who!? *James: The Mishimas! *Barney: Who are they?! *James: Kazuya and Heihachi! *Barney: Where? *James: In the Lakewood Elementary School! They're at the playground! *Barney: Well, then let's take a look. Come on, guys! *(the rest of the gang go to the Lakewood Elementary School with Barney) Quote 3: *(at the playground, Kazuya and Heihachi are kidnapping Kel) *Kel: Help me! *Heihachi: You wanna die that badly?! *Kel: No, I don't wanna die! *Kazuya: It's time to die! *Kel: No!! *(Kazuya uppercuts Kel with his right fist) *Kel: Aah! *(Heihachi breaks Kel's neck) *Kel: Please, don't squeeze my neck! Ow! *(Heihachi stomps on Kel) *Kel: Don't kill me! *Kazuya: You will die!! (he headbutts Kel) *(Barney and the others rush up to Kazuya and Heihachi) *Carlos: Stop! Don't kidnap Kel! He's a teenager! *Geoff: Don't kill him! *BJ: Lave him alone! *Kel: Help me! *Baby Bop: Kel, please don't die! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll rescue him! *(Kazuya does a spinning kick on Kel with his right leg) *(Kel lies down and his head is against Kazuya. He then kicks Kazuya back) *(Kazuya and Heihachi take turns headbutting him, Barney and the others stop them) *Shawn: Got ya this time! *Kazuya: You fool! (he did a dragon uppercut on Shawn and he falls down) *Shawn: Ow! What was that for?! *Kazuya: I punched you in the air. *Shawn: Stop it! Stop! *Barney: (grabs Kazuya and Heihachi by their arms) Time for you to go away! (throw the two out of the castle and Kazuya and Heihachi land on the acid pond and die. No blood is shown, but their souls fly out. This is not graphic). *Kazuya: Darn it!! *(Kazuya and Heihachi is melting in the acid pond) *Kazuya: Huh?! What this?! *(Kazuya and Heihachi are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *Heihachi: Help us!! *Kazuya and Heihachi, together: (scream some more) We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney, Arthur, and their friends) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Yay! *Arthur: We killed the Mishimas! *Barney: Yes! The Mishimas are gone! *Buster: Wait to go, Barney! *Francine: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! *Lee: (offscreen) Stop there! We've got to have a talk! *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Lee Chaolan!? *Lee: (onscreen) Yes, it's me -- Lee Chaolan! *Barney: We killed Kazuya and Heihachi! So we have to save Kel from the evil team! *Lee: Oh, really? So are you looking for Kel? *Carlos: Yes, Lee. Quote 4: *Cletus: I was wonderin' 'bout Kel Mitchell. He's gon' blow the wankers off. (burps in front of the Klumps' dinner) *(Arthur laughing) *Barney: Ew! Cletus, don't burp in front of the dinner. That is so gross! *Cletus: Don't tell me to stop! You know that my breath smells like stinky smell. *Barney: I didn't say anything about this. I said that I want to find Kel Mitchell. *Cletus: You can kill the villians by doin' violence but Kel might gon' hafta have a clean, healty colon. (farts in front of the dinner) *(Arthur laughing again) *Barney: Cletus, you can't fart in front of the dinner, either, so stop it! It smells very bad! *Muffy: (covers her nose with her hand) Vomitrocious! Quote 5: *(we see Anna kidnapping Kel at the streets) *Anna: Okay, Kel! Time for you to die! *Kel: You're gonna kidnap me! *Anna: Yes, I am! *Kel: No, you're not! *Anna: Yes, I am! *Kel: No, you're not! *Anna: Let's see if you can kill me. *Kel: Okay. (takes a big punch with his right fist at Anna) *Anna: Ouch! You want more?! *Kel: Yes! *Anna: You can't stop me! You're never gonna a smart teenager! *Kel: Take this, Anna! (he did an axe kick with his right leg at Anna as she flies in the air then she falls down) *Anna: (as her scream was Jessica's from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Aah! (she kicks Kel back with her right leg and gets up, as if it's a move called Rising Ankle Kick) *Kel: Can I beat you up?! *Anna: You can try! *(Kel beats Anna up with his punches, making her very sore) *Anna: Not good enough, you brat! (she puts her arms in the air and crouches, then she pushes Kel with her hands, as if it's a move called Bloody Scissors. Then, she starts kicking him with her left and right legs) *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends rush up to Anna) *Arthur: Anna! Stop! Don't kidnap Kel Mitchell! *(Anna flips Kel in the air and throws him in the water, as if it's a move called Overhead Toss) *Muffy: Look!! *Tosha: Somebody help him! *Kel: Help me!! *Herbert: We gotta save him! *Barney: We gotta jump into the water, Tosha! Let's take him from her! *(everyone grabs Kel and pulls him away) *Anna: Huh?! Nooooooooooo!! (she jumps into the water and stop them) *(everybody is yelling) *Barney: Anna, don't stop us!! *Queen of Hearts: You're gonna cause us to drown!! *(everybody is fighting) *Everybody: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!! *Barney: C'mon! Let's run out of the water! *(everyone including Kel jump out the water and run away from Anna) *Nina: (offscreen) Stop! *Kel, Barney. Arthur, and their friends: Nina Williams?! *Nina: What were you doing here?!! Quote 6: *(while Barney, Arthur, and his friends are at Arthur's house, Van Pelt has a rifle and he shoots something in the house) *Barney: Quick, everybody! Hide under the table! *(Van Pelt try to shoot Barney, Arthur, and his friends, but they hide under the table) *Barney: Oh, my!! *Van Pelt: You miserable coward!! Come back and face me like a man! *BJ: No! We will NOT! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends run away from Van Pelt) *(Arthur throws a knife at Van Pelt, but he dodged it and try to shoot him) *Arthur: No you won't!! (leaves with the rest) *Van Pelt: Not good enough, lil' anteater. Coming, ready or not. (he recocks his rifle) *Barney, Arthur, and his friends: (running away from Van Pelt, screaming) Aaaah!!! *(Van Pelt shoots the tree) *Barney: Woah! *Shawn: We better hide in a safe place before that villain shoots us! *Barney: Yeah! Let's go! *(Van Pelt shoots Dave's car a few times) *Dave: My car! (jumps out) Hey! *Van Pelt: (continues chasing Barney, Arthur and their friends, but suddenly falls off a cliff, screaming) Aaaaaargh!! (splashes in the water) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: YEA! *Barney: We knocked Van Pelt off the cliff! *Aaron: Wait to go, Barney! *Shirlee: Yeah, Barney. You're the best! *Dave: Hey! Come over here! *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Coming! (they rush up to Dave) *Dave: What happened to my car?! *Muffy: Van Pelt shot it with a rifle. *Dave: That's it. I'm calling the boys! Boys! Get outta the car and talk to them. *(the Chipmunks rush up to Dave) *The Chipmunks: Coming, Dave! *Alvin: (grabs Arthur's shirt) You! Tell us what happened to our car! *Arthur: Van Pelt shot it with a rifle. *Alvin: (lets go of Arthur's shirt) How come Van Pelt shoot our car with a rifle!? *BJ: He is chasing us and threatened to shoot us. *Barney: That's why! *Alvin: Oh! *Simon: So you ran away from Van Pelt and knocked him off the cliff. *Muffy: He is in the water. Now he can't breathe. *Theodore: Well, he'll drown in the water. *Cherie: Why will he drown in the water!???? *Theodore: Because he cannot swim in the water. *Binky: We know what it is, Theodore. *Loki: You know, Van Pelt has a rifle that hunts people. *Dave: All right. Just come to my house and we'll talk about it, all right?! *Herbert: No!! Stay away from us!! *Alvin: Fine! Just go somewere else! *Simon: We hafta go home by ourselves. *Theodore: Yeah. We're never talking to you... ever! *Barney: Let's go to somewhere else! (He and his team leave) Quote 7: *(Nina punches Arthur with her hands) *Arthur: Ouch! *(Nina is on top of the classroom window) *Nina: This time, you will die!! *(she continues punches Arthur on his left eye, making it a bit swollen) *Jules: You coward!!! Ha!!!! (he throws a heavy book at Nina) *(Nina jumps off the window and tries to punch Arthur, but he is dodging punches back) *Arthur: You're such a wimp. Get outta here. *(Nina growls) *Anna: (walks into the classroom) Nina. You said you wouldn't miss again. I'm afraid you failed for the last time. *Nina: Anna! *Anna: And you, I'm sure you would've been wonderful in the competition. (she aims the bazooka at Nina, Barney, Arthur, and their friends and tries to shoot them) *Nina, Barney, Arthur, and their friends: (running and jumping out the classroom window, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (they all fall down) *(the classroom and the playground is full of fire) *Anna: You're pretty quick when you're running away. *Barney: You will not shoot us! *Anna: Oh, yes, I will! *Barney: No, you won't! *Anna: Yes, I will! *Barney: No, you're won't! (Punches Anna in the face and she falls down) *Anna: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Lands on a pool of acid, and her soul flies off) *Helmut: Barney, why did you do that?! Answer us!! *Barney: Well, Anna got hurt because I punched her. Now I'm gonna eat her up. *Derek: Barney, you can't eat people. You're a make-believe dinosaur. *Barney: Right. (giggles) I must be make-believe. *(some smoke is at the playground, children are chattering) *Maria: All right, Anna is gone. *Barney: Great. Now it's time to find Kel. Where is he? *Arthur: He's at Jessica Rabbit's house. *Barney: Where? I can't hear you! *Arthur: I said "He's at Jessica Rabbit's house". *Barney: Okay. We hafta go look for him. *Geoff: He must be chatting with Jessica. *Tosha: Yeah, let's check it out. *(Barney and the others walk away) Quote 8: *(Diesel 10 grabs Kel with his claw) *Diesel 10: Say "hello" to Pinchy, Black Guy! (laughing evilly) *Bowser: I'm gonna breath fire on you! *Kel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Diesel 10: And I am gonna squish you! Introducing you to the acid. (shows Kel a giant of acid that Diesel 10's crew filled from the acid pond) *Kel: (runs away) I gotta get outta here! *(he trips on a rope and gets stuck) *Kel: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! *Barney: (appears and pulls Kel off the rope and runs off with him) *Kel: Whew! Thanks a lot. *Barney: You're welcome. *(Bowser growling is heard in the distance) *Kel: C'mon, we gotta get outta here! *Barney: Come on, guys! Let's get outta the castle! *Muffy: Let's go! *(they all run out of the castle) *BJ: Barney, you and I must go and defeat Eric because he always dislikes Kel. *Barney: Great idea! *BJ: Yeah! Eric is always mean! *Barney: Let's go BJ! (He and BJ go find Eric) See ya at the acid land! *(cut to Eric taking out matches) *Eric: Kel must be destroyed at once for all with those matches, they'll burn him to die! *BJ's voice: He must NOT! *Eric: AAAAAAARGH! (falls down on his side) *BJ: Matches?! (pulls one match out of Eric's shirt pocket) You shouldn't be playing with matches! *Barney: That's right! *Eric: (whimpers) Oh oh oh! *Barney: You are so uncool! *BJ: Time for you to be stopped! (throws bubble soap on Eric's) *Eric: (yelling) OOOOOH! OW! OOOH! OW! OUCH! YEOCH! WHOA! (Falls into a puddle of water. BJ pounds his fist onto Eric's left foot) YEOOWCH! (Barney breaks Eric's glasses) OW! (BJ uses a hammer and pounds onto Eric's face) GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (runs screaming back to the house) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Barney: Yes! We did it! We did it! Yes! *BJ: All right! *(Eric runs into the dining room. Diesel and Kimberly are mad at him) *Eric: (panting) Mom, dad, those dinosaurs are beating me up! *Diesel: (400 loud voice) That's roght. This will teach you a lesson! Eric, I believe you played with matches! *Kimberly: (400 loud voice) That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded for 3 months! *Diesel: (400 loud voice) And this means no TV, no movies, no video games, no computer, no foods, no drinks, no anything! *Kimberly: (400 loud voice) Go upstairs to your room now! *Eric (runs to his room, feeling ashamed) IT'S NOT FAIR GUYS! *(the others except Barney and BJ comes into Eric's room) *Arthur: What's wrong, Eric? *Eric: I was pulling out matches outta my pocket. *Francine: Eric, how dare you! Diesel told me that you're grounded for 3 months! *Baby Bop: I agree! *Eric: (screams) AAAH! Another dinosaur! *(he runs away and hides under the bed, with the others chasing him) *Barney: (outside) Eric is a nasty guy! (giggles) *Eric: (looks out the window of Diesel and Kimberly's room screaming) BARNEY! I'M SORRY-AH AH! I WILL NOT HURT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN! (continues screaming) AAAAAHHH! AAAAAH! AAAAH! (leaves out the window) *Barney: Serves him right for being mean to us! Now the the world's person-killer is turned to the world's crybaby! *BJ: That's right! Pulling out matches out of your pocket is not a fun thing to do! *Eric: (looking out the window of Diesel and Kimberly's room again, still panicking) AND BJ! AAAH! I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO HURT YOUR SISTER! *BJ: That does it, Eric! Get your barnacle face to bed for 3 months! *Eric: AAAH! (leaves the window and spots his older brother Oliver) The dinosaurs, the dinosaurs are hurting me! (spots Oliver's dinosaur doll named Steve, nervous chuckle) N-n-nice dinosaur doll....(the nervous chuckle turns into screaming) AAAAARGH! (Oliver shows him the Steve doll and he runs out of Diesel and Kimberly's room, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!! *Oliver: What's the matter, Eric? Steve wants to play with you! *Eric: (sobbing) Get that Dino thing away from me! (puts himself in bed. The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown in the Nickelodeon and PBS airings, but it was only shown in the original version) *Barney: What a loser. We should go and defeat the rest of Diesel 10's team. (They leave and the others join them) * Quote 9: *Barney: So, Bowser! Your time is up! (grabs Bowser's tail and spins him around till he is tossed through the air and falls into the lava) *Bowser: CURSE YOOOOOUUUU!!!! *Duck: Splatter, Dodge! Your end is ready! (Biffs into Splatter and Dodge and pushes them off the edge of a cliff and the two diesels scream as they fall thigh the valley and hit the ravine hard with a ear-splitting smashing sound) *Splatter and Dodge: We'll get them for this.... *BJ: Well, you will not get us! *Thomas: Diesel 10, your time is also up! *Barney: It's time for you to die! *(the two push Diesel 10 off a bridge. Diesel 10 lands screaming in the acid pond) *Diesel 10: (screaming as the acid is burning hot) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALLS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! (begins to melt in pain) I'M MELTING, MELTING! Oh, what a world! What a world! *(he continues screaming) *Diesel 10: (as Pinchy breaks off the top of him) AAAAAAGGGHHH! Oh no, Pinchy! (the rest of his body parts are coming *Barney: Look! He's melting! *Diesel 10: (as his sides are crumbling off) * * * * * Previews 1996 Opening #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) # # # # # Closing #